


The Etherian Party Bus: Embassy

by LesbianbooRadley



Series: The Etherian Party Bus [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora Has a Penis (She-Ra), F/F, It's an alien biology thing, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianbooRadley/pseuds/LesbianbooRadley
Summary: On a planet a lifetime away from Etheria Catra tracks down her very late girlfriend to ask her an important question.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: The Etherian Party Bus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981591
Comments: 24
Kudos: 133





	The Etherian Party Bus: Embassy

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah here's another story from within this world. Comments are INTENSELY appreciated. I haven't written since the Glee days when Pezberry and Faberry owned my ass.

One Year, Three Months

___

Catra shivered and pulled her thick black coat tighter around her body as she walked down the damp, over crowded sidewalk. 

Her mane of hair was long again, and silkier than it had ever been, thanks to the hair products she'd found several months ago on Preejialis. Her fur was absolutely luxurious as well, shiny and soft and thick in a way Catra didn't even know it could be. Adora could barely keep her hands from running through it when they were together, and as a result, Catra in cahoots with Entrapta, had loaded eight industrial sized barrels of the hair and fur conditioner onto Darla before they left the planet. Catra really liked being pet by Adora. 

On her left ear three golden rings shined in the street lights. There were another two in her right. Under her coat she was wearing the business suit she'd had on today, sans the jacket. The slacks were black and the button up shirt that cuffed at her elbows was her signature dark red. Her skinny black tie was loose around her neck. Around her neck she also wore a delicate white collar with golden studs and a golden buckle at the back. It was barely half an inch wide and she wore it nearly constantly. It was snug against her fur but not tight enough to mat it or chafe. 

A loud crack of thunder startled her and half the beings around her, and she heard something her translator perceived as a chuckle from someone behind her when she hissed. She glared up at the dark red clouds above, broken up by the constant stream of ever present city buses that flew overhead. It was going to rain.

She would have grabbed a transport if the idea of being driven through the absolutely hectic streets around her weren't terrifying. At least she had on the shoes Entrapta had designed for her. They were without a doubt the most comfortable ones she'd ever worn. It still felt weird to walk in shoes by nature, but it was a hell of a lot better than walking barefoot in this mess. She really really hated this planet, even if it was like, literally the most important planet in their quadrant of space. She wasn't alone in that sentiment at least. 

Embassy was highly regarded to be one of the most unpleasant planets to have to go to by nearly everyone. It was also the most impressive. Ancient, billions of years old with over two hundred thousand years of written history, the planet had no native species. Life had never taken hold on it even once. Instead the massive planet was home to 4,264 different planet's interquadrant embassies. Nearly every species that had blindly ventured out beyond their home world into space handled their interplanetary business here. It was also where the laws that governed their quadrant were made. 

Some of the embassies were large grand properties that rivaled Brightmoon in extravagance, but most were large buildings that took up a few city blocks. A few of the smaller planets just had floors on shared buildings. It depended on the species standing and importance within their quadrant. Catra was aiming for at least five city blocks for Etheria. Make it a skyscraper. Just to start out. They were the stars of Embassy right now after all.

A special assembly had been called to discuss the fall of Hoard Prime and make plans to go forwards. For all Prime's gusto, he'd only managed to conquer a quarter of the massive quadrant in his long long life and the quadrant was eager to reclaim the territory. The already massive committee had swelled in numbers after the last year as the space faring worlds in his lost territory ventured out. 

And Catra had strutted in, hand in hand, with the eight foot tall blond magical goddess that had k.o.ed the son of a bitch. As well as the magic science princess that was responsible for suddenly deactivating millions of Prime's chips in one go, Hordak, the living proof that the hundreds of millions of disconnected clones were a valuable addition to the quadrant, and Double Trouble. Things were going well for Etheria, even if Etheria did not know that. 

Most of the represented planets also had large bases, some military but most for trading purposes. They covered the planet, surrounding the dozens of supercities that dotted Embassy. Around the cities were also sprawling suburbs that housed the impressive workforce of permanent citizens that kept the planet running. During general scheduled assemblies, there were upwards of fifty billion beings working, eating, and sleeping on the planet. Right now that number was closer to seventy.

Embassy had a constant chaotic vibe, but right now it was like a madhouse. Above her loomed buildings so tall it was hard to see the tops without leaning back. All of them were of varying architectures and materials that sometimes clashed, sometimes complemented each other. On the streets, transports of various designs whizzed by her. Around her the sidewalk was dizzying. It made her fully realize that they had only seen a very very small part of space. In the heart of Embassy City, where the massive assembly halls were situated, you were very hard pressed to see more than three of the same species at once. She was fucking surrounded by life forms of every size, shape, color, and matter. 

And right now she was fucking mad. Okay not actually mad. A little fucking annoyed, but more annoyed at herself that she wasn't fucking mad, gods she'd gone so soft. How the hell could she be mad at Adora when the idiot was so damn endearing? Like what the fuck?

Catra had been in long ass very important meetings all day, feeling like she was going to heave literally every second because of Adora's stupid face and the small black box currently jammed in her coat pocket, clutched in her claws. She had told the blonde to be back at their hotel suite by nineteen hundred hours Embassy time and no later. She had a plan damnit. It was now ten till twenty hundred.

At least she knew exactly where Adora was and what she was doing. This was the second time this week Adora had completely lost track of time and got caught up being a fucking nerd. Granted the other time Catra hadn't planned out a damn proposal. The magicat rolled her eyes and smiled in spite of herself. 

The nondescript bar Adora had been spending most of her time at the last three weeks on Embassy was easy to miss, and Catra was beyond relieved when she spotted the familiar black storefront across the street.

She was jostled slightly at her left and looked over and then up at the seemingly sentient ball of blue gas she had bumped sides with. Catra heard a polite sorry in her ear and nodded up at them before hurrying to catch the crosswalk. 

Catra couldn't have been more than seven feet from the door when the thunder clapped again, and it was all the warning she got before the clouds opened up and ice cold rain started pouring down around her. 

"Fucking hell NO," she howled out as she jumped up and over the crowd in front of her, and practically crashed through the smaller of the bar's doors. Behind her as it closed she heard a litany of half disgruntled, half delighted sounds at her acrobatics.

She shook off her hair and let the cozy warmth of the bar seep into her body. It was a nice dark place. Very old. A lot of deep exotic wood worn down and shiny with age. There was always a roaring fire in the middle of the bar and the lighting was soft. It was definitely a local's bar, nowhere near as grand as the ones meant for cocktails and business on every other corner of the city. Adora loved the place and Catra did too.

She shook the "get out of my way" look off of her face, walked up to the bar, and waited for Betkize, the bar's owner to notice her. He was a stocky as hell biped with a coat of black downy fur. Besides having five red eyes, paws, and a thick black tail he rested on, he kind of resembled a deer. Catra liked him. 

Betkize turned towards Catra and chucked, walking over with a clean white towel in claw. "Hey Miss Catra, did you lose something?" He asked as he handed over the towel with a friendly smile.

Catra thanked him as she began running it over her still slightly damp mane. "I'm gonna start setting alarms on her damn wrist pad," Catra said, rolling her eyes before she handed back the towel. 

Betkize laughed and shook his head as he pointed over her shoulder. "She's in her usual booth. Want me to send over your usual?"

"Yes please and thanks Betkize," the magicat said before heading through the maze of tables. The best thing about this bar in Catra's opinion were the booths. They were cozy little spaces that could fit up to four moderately sized beings, and had doors that could be closed for privacy. They were practically a world away from the crazy streets outside.

The one she knew her girlfriend was hunkered down in had the door cracked open slightly. Adora liked to listen to the different languages in the background she'd explained.

Catra leant up against the door frame and peered in, an absolutely idiotic dreamy smile taking over her lips. 

The table in front of Adora was covered by sheets of paper, several data pads, and a few books. A large half finished glass of bright cerulean liquid was in front of her as well as a few empty plates. Her eyes were darting across the book in front of her and her tongue was stuck firmly out of the corner of her mouth. Her head was slightly bobbing along to the soft bar music the quadrant agreed was easy listening. Her hair was down, grown out longer than it had ever been, with the left side shaved crisply off. She'd discarded her brown leather coat and was wearing a simple black tank top. The scar from the Heart's failsafe peeked over the top of it. Oh and her muscles were even more jacked than they'd ever been. A silver barbell was pierced through her right eyebrow and it gleamed in the warm light of the booth.

Adora was smiling to herself and occasionally her eyes would widen, or her brow would furrow at whatever she'd just read. She looked so damn happy it made Catra's legs weak. Stars she was so in love with this absolute idiot. 

She liked to think she'd played a pretty significant roll in Adora's current life trajectory. The way Adora told it though you'd think Catra had single handedly created it for her. She supposed it was partly true. If Adora had a passion for studying and exploring, then Catra had a passion for Adora and making that happen. She had a distinct, ever pressing urge to provide for her.

Truth was, the moment she had recognized that shine in Adora's eyes one night, nearly a year ago to be want, she'd pounced on it. She wasn't sure what to do with it, but she'd figure it out was her thought process. 

It was just a few days after Adora had nearly died in Catra's arms, again, and she could barely be apart from the still weak blonde for more than a few minutes without feeling panicked. Catra had stayed wrapped around her girlfriend and she'd watched Adora closely as she talked with the Chix-ekians aboard Darla that night. Adora had started out by asking shy curious questions about the medicine they had just used to save her life, but as the night wore on she'd branched out into several different lines of questioning about their species in general. The friendly group had been more than willing to share.

For the next several days she'd talked with them about anything and everything they could tell her. And the magicat had watched Adora out of the corner of eye the whole time, as Catra talked diplomatic plans with Flixfinn, the Chix-ek's captain. 

At night when they went to bed, once Adora was relaxed and sleepy, just a few subtle prompts from Catra would get her rambling on about what she had learned from their new friends that day. Catra pieced it together and encouraged it. She gave a name to the wanting. Adora wanted to be an explorer, to learn and experience just for the sake of it. It was something so far removed from the blond's previous war torn existence. It was the first time in their lives Catra had seen Adora really want something for herself that wasn't tied up with duty and supposed destiny. Well outside of wanting Carta at least. 

And gods did Adora want Catra. The magicat got that now. She practically thrummed constantly, secure in the understanding that Adora not only wanted Catra, but had wanted her their whole lives, in every way possible. Adora needed Catra. And want and need were stronger than love to Catra. 

Satisfied with her indulgent moment, Catra put on her signature smirk, toed the door open, and loudly cleared her throat. "Hey Adora."

Adora froze like she'd been electrocuted, her eyes slammed shut, and she nearly dropped the book in her hands. A guilty smile crossed her lips. Catra crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground. 

Adora opened one of her bright blue eyes and looked up at Catra and down at her wrist pad. "Oh God's I'm the worst," she moaned dramatically, throwing her arms out in front of her and flopping down on the table face first. 

"Oh you're the absolute worst," Catra snarked, rolling her eyes and fighting back a smile. 

Adora jerked on the table like a fish out of water, her biceps flexing. "And you actually gave me an exact time. You said it wasn't important which means it is," Adora bemoaned, turning her face to look up at Catra. 

"I did," Catra said, nodding her head and shifting her weight to her other foot. She ran her tongue over an exposed fang.

Adora propped her head up on one hand and looked up at Catra with a pout that was infuriatingly sexy. More of a smoulder. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Catra rolled her eyes and took off her coat, setting it on top of Adora's. Her tail swayed behind her. She would not break. Adora slid down the booth, loudly sweeping everything in front of her with her, head still in hand. She gestured to the empty space with her eyebrows suggestively. Catra scoffed and pulled the booth door closed behind her. She stood at the end of the table and kicked off her shoes and sighed with relief as she flexed her toes and extended her claws. "One," she said holding up a clawed finger, "tonight I want a full body massage and scratch."

"Done," Adora said, scooting a few inches towards her. Catra narrowed her eyes when the blonde flexed her exposed biceps.

"Two when this ridiculous assembly is over next week I want a vacation. One dry, tropical planet for a month. Without the crew," Catra said leaning forwards and bracing herself on the table.

"I'll strand them on a different planet if I have to," Adora chuckled as she reached out her free hand and ran her thumb against Catra's hip. 

"And three, slide over idiot," Catra said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. 

Her lips curled up into a smile as Adora tugged at her hip and pulled Catra down with her. Her arm wrapped around Catra and hugged her flush against her side and her hand drifted up Catra's back and rested firmly on the back of her neck. Adora's hand found that spot more often than not and Catra sighed in contentment as the blonde ran her fingers in between the thin white collar she wore and her fur. Adora dropped the cocky smile and kissed her on the lips softly. "I'm sorry Catra," the blonde murmured against her lips, blue eyes serious. "Just give me a minute to get this all put up and we can go back to the hotel for that not important thing."

"It's okay Love take your time and finish what you were doing," Catra said against Adora's lips, a clawed hand reaching up to push blond hair behind an ear. 

"Are you sure? I'm almost done with this chapter," Adora asked, her eyes flitting greedily back to the book she'd been pouring through. She was so transparent. Catra would have very much liked to go back to the hotel room and carry out her grand romantic plan, but the bar was warm and cozy, and Adora was clearly head over ass down an information rabbit hole. 

There was a soft knock at the door and Catra leaned over to open it, Adora's possessive hand following her. She smiled in thanks as a younger version of Betkize sat down a glass filled with milky pink liquid for her. He tipped his head with a smile and closed the door as he left.

"I'm sure," Catra said, grabbing her drink and settling back into Adora's side. She chuckled as she craned her head to read the title of the book Adora had been reading.. Stardust Theory. "How could I deny you the chance to continue obsessing over whatever that is about," she teased, reaching up and ruffling the blond's silky hair. 

"It's really interesting stuff, I'm trying to work out how I feel about it," Adora said blushing lightly and running her fingers over the book reverently.

Catra smiled indulgently at her girlfriend. Fuck she loved her. Catra curled up into Adora's side. One of her arms crossed muscular abs to hug the blonde tightly and under the table her tail wrapped around one of Adora's thighs. She buried her face in the crook of Adora's neck and deeply inhaled her scent. It always made Catra feel light headed to be able to shamelessly smell Adora like this. A mix of metal, smoke, sweat, and the now ever present scent of Catra. The magicat rubbed her scent gland against the blondes pulse point. It satiated the possessive need to claim Adora for a little while longer. "Tell me about it," she murmured, closing her eyes and beginning to purr lightly.

Those were magic words to Adora. The blonde gave the back of Catra's neck a firm squeeze before her hand slipped between them so she could grab the book and find her place again. And then the blonde was off, her voice low but excited as she began rambling on about the theory she'd been obsessed with the last few weeks. 

Catra half listened to her, half soaked up the blonde's presence as she traced her claws across the nape of Adora's neck. It was very interesting stuff. The romantic fantastical theory that every living thing in the universe could trace their origins back to one place. That life had spread out from the center of the universe from planet to planet by hitching rides on asteroids, exploration, and happenstance. The variety life forms came in were uncountable. Creation favored certain designs, yes, but you'd never be able to see them all. Their bodies were made of stardust, and when they died that's what they'd return to. Adora casually commented on the seemingly insurmountable odds that they'd found each other in all of that. 

"The fact that we're just so compatible when we're not even close to the same species is astronomical," the blonde commented, seemingly absentmindedly before continuing on with the infodump. 

Catra had to tuck her whole face into Adora's neck to hide her ridiculous smile at the statement. Catra thought of the box in her discarded jacket's pocket. 

Catra understood herself now a lot better. She'd spent the last year really working on her issues. Learning how to bring her general assholeness down to a fun endearing level appropriate for interplanetary politics. Coming to terms with her past and her crimes, and hopefully redeeming herself by securing a stable strong position for Etheria in their quadrant to return at the end of exile with. In her mind's eye she hoped it would make her square with the planet for nearly destroying it and absconding with their literal hero.

She'd also done some work she didn't even know she needed to do. Space is good for self reflection. You meet a couple of hundred different species with wildly different innate natures and it makes you examine your own. Catra had been picking out which of her traits were a product of her tragic fucking back story, and which were in her, barely understood by herself, magicat nature. Rapidly escalating a war to hurt Adora? Trauma response. Being kind of way more territorial and possessive then everyone she'd ever known on Etheria? Basic nature. Trying to end reality? Trauma. The drive to claim, kneed, mark, groom, and be in physical contact whenever possible with Adora? Nature. Deeply and seemingly inexplicably preferring the term mate to wife. Nature baby.

One thing, the hardest thing for Catra to reckon with was the fact that she genuinely did deserve Adora exactly how Catra wanted her. Some days she still doubted that, but it never lasted long. All the blonde had to do is get that silly grin on her face or tuck her body into Catra's and it was banished. She deserved Adora and she was gonna take her while she had the chance. 

She considered for a moment just interrupting the blonde, pulling out the box, and asking Adora right then. But she was love drunk on Adora's scent and voice and another thought came to mind. She wanted Adora's full attention on her when she asked. She had very specific words she wanted to say damnit. 

Smirking has Adora rambled on, Catra pressed herself closer to the blonde and slid a leg over Adora's. She was practically half on top of her. 

Catra increased the pressure of her claws stroking the back of Adora's neck while her other hand settled on Adora's lower abs. A clawed thumb slipped under the edge of her tank and started tracing the woman's v-line. 

Adora stopped what she was saying mid sentence and her pierced brow arched up. "Naughty kitten," she murmured, smirking wolfishly as she leaned back into the booth. 

Catra turned her head slightly and nipped at Adora's ear lobe. "You know it," she said, shaking her head and pulling at the skin between her teeth. 

Adora sucked in a deep breath and her eyes fluttered shut. Her arm slinked around Catra's petite waist and pulled her tighter against her body. The grasp was nearly bruising and it made Catra trill inside with glee. 

Adora had a way of touching and holding Catra that made her feel feral with want. It was possessive and heavy handed, but also managed to make Catra feel completely protected, like nothing bad could ever happen to her again. 

They knew less about the First Ones nature than they did magicats, but Catra believed that that was where Adora's physically assertive affection came from. Away from Etheria and the social conventions they'd grown up surrounded by, Catra had rather delighted in pulling this behavior out of Adora. It meshed beyond well with Catra's inherent need to be close and feel wanted in such a way Adora could never leave her.

Catra cleared her throat lightly. "You're so fucking sexy when you're like this," Catra grasped into Adora's ear. She unbuttoned and unzipped the blond's pants and pushed the material down. The blond's dick was already semi hard in her boxers and Catra wrapped her hand around it, squeezing it softly through the soft material. 

Adora swallowed and her head fell back. Her muscular arm tightened around Catra's middle and her other hand came up to rest on Catra's collarbone. "Like what? Rambling on about space shit or turning into a horny puddle in public."

"Both," Catra chuckled, biting down on Adora's ear again as she pulled the blondes dick out and began leisurely stroking it. It was heavy in her hand and it hardened and twitched as she palmed it loosely. Catra closed her eyes at the sensation and buried her face in Adora's neck again.

She began to lick and nibble at the skin beneath her lips and Adora grunted into Catra's hair, her blunt fingernails digging into Catra's shirt and bunching the fabric up. 

Catra began to suck at the skin in earnest, bringing blood welling up under the skin immediately, she could almost taste it. Her strokes became longer, more purposeful, and between every second or third stroke, she alternated between squeezing the base of Adora's cock and rubbing the palm of her hand around it's head. The fine hairs on her fingers were already sticky with precum and the musky smell was like fire in Catra's lungs. Adora eyes were shut tight and her breaths were starting to sound ragged. Her muscles clenched and tensed against Catra's body. 

Catra kept up a steady pace, relishing the small moans Adora let out. She wanted to take all of Adora's love and return it to her tenfold.

"I fucking love you so much," Catra growled, the hand at the base of Adora's neck shooting up to bury itself in blonde hair. She jerked Adora's head to the side fully exposing her neck to Catra and she began placing messy open mouth kisses against the flushed skin. "You're mine. We belong to each other," she whispered harshly giving the hair in her fingers another tug. 

Adora's cock was rock hard in her hand now and the blonde had to bite down on her knuckles to keep her harsh panting muffled. "I am. F-fuck all yours," Adora gasped out around her fingers, her grip now bruising at Catra's hip. 

"Forever?" Catra asked, her head dropping to Adora's shoulder where she started scent marking her. Her colored eyes were focused on the cock on her hand and she had to clench her thighs together from want. 

The blond's head nodded violently despite the claws still holding her hair tightly. Adora choked on a moan and her eyes were squeezed shut. Her whole body was trembling now, her abdominal muscles clenching tight. "Forever. I'm never leaving leaving your side again fuck," she managed to stammer out.

Catra recognized the signs of Adora's impending orgasm and twisted her torso to lean into the blonde's lap. It was an uncomfortable angle but well worth it when she managed to wrap her lips around the straining dick just in time to catch Adora's release in her mouth. She drank greedily, running her rough tongue against the slitted end and keeping up her steady pumping until Adora relaxed back into the booth, completely spent.

Catra tucked Adora's cock back in her pants and zipped her up before she sat up straight so she could pull her girlfriend's shaking body against hers. Adora happily tucked her face into the crook of Catra's neck and hummed her contentment. 

Catra leisurely ran the tips of her claws up and down Adora's back underneath her tank top and pressed gentle kisses against her hair while she waited for her breathing to return to normal. In her arms she could feel Adora shaking slightly and a low chuckle reached her ears. "What's so funny," she teased, leaning back so she could see Adora's ridiculously goofy smile.

Blue eyes met her own and Adora leaned up and kissed her. "I'm just so lucky," she said against her lips. "I'm the one who was late and you're still here making me feel so good. I love you so much. Let's go back to the hotel and I can make it up to you," she said wiggling her eyebrows and biting Catra's bottom lip.

Suddenly her big plan for the proposal seemed unimportant looking into those bright blue eyes. The look Adora was giving her was so absolutely filled with love and want that Catra felt her stomach flip. She had to do this now or she'd fucking die.

"Wait," she said when the blonde made to pull away and gather her things. Adora looked at her curiously and Catra took a deep breath, steeling her sudden bout of nerves. She reached across the booth and pulled her coat towards her, sinking her hand into the pocket and wrapping her claws around the small box inside. It was grounding.

"Catra?" Adora asked, her head tilting to the side as she met Catra's suddenly intense gaze.

"I have some things I need to say," Catra said, her lips pressing together as she tried to organize the words in her head right. When Adora opened her mouth to speak Catra shushed her with a kiss. "Please just let me get it out. Don't interrupt." Adora just nodded. She was clearly confused but her smile was still just as soft as ever. 

Catra locked eyes with the blonde, one of her hands coming up to cup her jaw. She took a deep breath and started speaking. "Adora I love you so damn much. I…sometimes I feel like I'm going to just burst from it. It seems so impossible that I could feel this...this intensely about you. But I do, and, and I've felt this way, this love for you, my entire life. Even...gods even when I wanted so bad to make it go away...it- I couldn't."

Adora's hand slipped onto Catra's knee and squeezed it gently. Her eyes were filled with nothing but love. Catra couldn't help but smile and lean forwards, her forehead rested against the blondes chin and Adora pressed her lips to her hairline. Catra inhaled her scent deeply before leaning back. She squeezed the box in her hand. 

"I...I don't think I'll ever be able to put together the words to tell you how much you mean to me...how much I need you to be mine forever. We could travel to every quadrant, and no language we found would do them justice. I can't feel whole without you, I never have," Catra said. Her voice was just barely above a whisper now but Adora was watching her with those big open blue eyes, clearly hanging on every word. 

It was like a spell had been cast over their little booth and they were the only ones in the entire universe. Catra stroked her fingers across Adora's cheek and looked down at her lap and then back up again through hooded eyes. She took a shuddery breath as she pulled out the box. Adora's breath caught at the sight of it and her eyes started to shimmer with tears. "I want...I want to spend the rest of my life with you, in your arms, no matter where that is or what we're doing." Catra took another deep breath and then held the box up to Adora. "Adora will you please marry me...be my mate? Officially?"

Adora released a choked sound somewhere between a sob and a gasp and surged forwards, her lips smashing against Catra's. "Yes yes a thousand times over yes," she rambled out against Catra's lips. 

Adora's hands were tight around Catra's body and she just kept saying yes over and over again in between near frantic kisses. A wall of emotion washed over Catra and she realized that she was crying too now. She crawled into Adora's lap and kissed her deeply, the box pressed in between their chests. When Catra felt like she could no longer breath she leaned back and wiped her face and then Adora's with the pads of her fingers. She sighed and kissed Adora's forehead as she opened up the box. 

Adora's eyebrows rose to the top of her head as she looked down at its contents, up to Catra, and then back down. The box held an absolutely stunning wrist cuff in it. It was made of a precious black metal, the strongest known one in the galaxy, and was naturally flaked throughout with small deep red gemstones and veins of bright gold. It looked like fire. 

"Oh my stars Catra," Adora whispered, her eyes wide and voice dripping in awe. "Is this from Preejialis? It's…it's gorgeous," She murmured as her fingertips ran reverently along the cuff. 

The cuff was actually called a mating cuff and this one was old, hundreds of years old in fact. The species on Preejialis had been a lot like Catra in terms of nature, and had even resembled her somewhat. Like a magicat three times removed and mixed with a timber wolf and a bat. Catra had felt a distinct kinship with them and had sought out as much information about their culture as she possibly could. Their marriage rituals intrigued her particularly. They mated for life, one side of the couple wearing a mating cuff, the other side a collar, and their bonds were seemingly unbreakable. Two beings found each other and just became whole for the rest of their lives, like the universe had made them specifically for each other. 

Catra had been entranced by it all, and when the leader she had been working with the closest commented Cara was already wearing half of the equation, the collar Adora had made her, Catra knew she wanted Adora to have the other half. She'd found this one a week before they left at an antique stall in the planet's major city and she'd been sitting on it ever since then, building up her nerve to ask. 

Catra picked it out of the box and pulled Adora's right hand into her lap. She looked up at her now fiance and took a shuddery breath. "You make me so godsdamn happy Adora," Catra whispered as she latched the heavy cuff around Adora's wrist. 

Tears were flowing down Adora's cheeks as she stared down at it and ran her fingers over it. The blonde looked up at Catra and then pressed forwards to kiss her deeply. "Let's go back to Preejialis after the assembly. I don't want to wait any longer than that to marry you," Adora said when she pulled away, her eyes going back down to the cuff instantly. 

"Yeah?" Catra asked, her head dipping, suddenly shy and overwhelmed with emotion. She didn't even realize she'd been afraid Adora would want to wait till they returned to Etheria. And the fact that Adora knew how much Catra liked Preejialis, how much it would mean to have a ceremony there, well it was a lot.

"Yes," Adora said resolutely as she wrapped her arms around Catra and pulled her tight against her chest. "We'll get married and then go to Chix-ek 3 for a couple of months and I can show you just how much I love and appreciate being your mate." A deep rumbling purr burst out of Catra's chest and she rubbed her face against Adora demandingly. 

The couple stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms for a long time, just breathing in each other's scents. Inside their little private booth on an alien planet so far away from their own, neither of them had ever felt more at home.


End file.
